Resources: Guides
Creating a guide is more work than you may think. Not only must you provide knowledge about a subject that others could find difficult, you must also be sure you're 100% correct. You must also write fluently so that everyone can understand you. Sometimes words in our heads sound right, but to other people they are twisted and weird. The templates you see on this page are created for Guides and should only be used on guide pages. Below you will find out the best way to use these templates within a table just to ensure quality of your page. As more templates are created for guides they will be posted here. So come back here periodically to see them. We are opened to suggestions on new ones as well as on adjusting current ones. Templates Here you will be able to see how to use the templates correctly. All the parameters available for each one will be shown here. If they are optional it will be stated above the template and which string. Title Guide To create a template like the title one here just use the tags , but remember to leave this outside of any tables. The above template coding will come out like the below. Progress Bar The progress bar will let users know how complete your guide is. This is a good way to attract traffic if your is guide is 100% complete. It also lets you know how much more work you left to do. Note: by default the template will be on the right side of the screen. The coding below will show you how to move it to the left side. Please don't add the template to the center of the page. Hero Template If your guide is specific to a class than you can use the Hero Guide template. For demonstration purposes only the example will include Barbarian and Huntress. Follow the steps under Progress Bar section to learn how to make it float to the left. Combining The Three To make all the templates co-exist nicely, like the top of this guide, you will need to use a table. The table should only be used for the Progress Bar and Hero Guide templates. This way text will wrap around the table. And the title will always be at the top. The code below shows the coding needed. Feel free to just copy and past the code and change the variables. Images and Icons Here you will find many different resources regarding images and icon you can use. These icons will include upgrade symbols, map icons, hero icons, and etc. The section will be divided up into many sections. So please use the table of contents to find the specific section you need. Please remember that using too many images will make your guide look crowded. Always use only what needed to prove a point or show something. Also don't forget you can always upload your own images. Those are always the best ones! Category:Resources Category:Guides Category:Tech Guides